


Can i hold your hand ?

by vamprouge



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Gen, just a sweet little fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprouge/pseuds/vamprouge
Summary: Everyone needs affections of some sort after bad dreams.(Set before drakengard 2, when Caim takes the 6 y/o Manah on their long journey.)





	Can i hold your hand ?

They had settled down for the night, a routine both were used to by now. The wind sung softly, the fire made cracking noises and brought warmth for both their tired bodies. The sky was already dark, the moon gave them a soft light, as if it was watching over them.  
Caim was still awake, too scared to have ghosts of the past wake him up in sweat. The girl was by his side and had already fallen asleep when he started the fire.  
However he could see her shaking, mumbling in her sleep.

 

“Mo…ther… i’m …. sorry…Mother…”

 

She too was being haunted by her past, it is only the price to pay for her crimes, he thought. Her knuckles we’re grimping her cloak, which was also used as a blanket, so strongly her hands were turning white.

She rose suddenly, still dazed and shaken by her nightmares, panting and shaking like a leaf, tears filling her small blood red eyes.

 

_*Go back to sleep, we will wake up early*_

 

With no other way to communicate but by thoughts, he commanded her to get some rest.

 

“…”

 

No reply from the small shaking frame, he payed it no mind and sighed loudly, she flinched.

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

Her voice was small and hesitant, but those words we’re pronounced almost everyday, almost like they had no meaning anymore, almost like she was used to saying them, Too much.  
After a few minutes of quiet sniffles, she calmed down enough, wiped her tears roughly, making her eyes slightly pink and irritated.

  
She layed down on the ground again, closer to him.

 

“… Caim ?”

_*What do you want.*_

 

His response was cold and firm, but curious nonetheless. She inhaled before speaking up again.

 

“Seere… h-he always used to hold my hand when i had nightmares, until i would fall asleep again…”

_*…*_

“Could i… hold your hand please…”

 

His eyes widened, it was the first time she had asked something like this. Usually she would cry until she was too tired to resist sleeping, or when he ordered to be quiet.

 

_*… just one time*_

 

He looked at her, her eyes filled with happiness when she heard him, face lit up, surprised and relieved.

 

“Thank you”

 

He layed down next to her, offered his hand a bit hesitant but she took it almost immediatly ,he had no time to go back on his words.  
Her hand was small in his, too small and humanly warm, she grabbed it firmly and fell asleep with a smile.  
He sighed softly, his heart pinched when he remembered calming his sister down after her bad dreams, nostalgia and sadness swell up in him, but the child’s beside him, holding his hand did not make him feel rage,  
he wanted to… Protect her.  
His expression twisted and he pulled her closer to himself, he felt stupid, she isn’t his sister and yet…  
After a while he too, fell asleep , and for the first night since his 18th birthday, no demons came back to taunt him in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! This is my very first ever fic, and first time i post it too ! my apologies if it looks, amateur (i also wrote this at 5am on impulse HAH)  
> english isn't my first language sorry if there's a few mistakes too <3  
> I hope you enjoyed it tho ! ;v;  
> BIG thank you's to @inkopolis on twitter for the fanart !!! ;A;  
> https://twitter.com/inkopolis/status/963510764094021635


End file.
